


Не_реальность(?)

by Terquedad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Ханамия открыл глаза. Больно.





	Не_реальность(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/gifts).



Ханамия открыл глаза. Больно. Возвращение в реальность было не таким легким, как если бы он проснулся в своей постели утром.  
Где я?  
Повернуть голову не получается. Поднять руку невозможно. Немного шевельнуть пальцами – вот и весь контроль над телом. Глаза режет слишком яркий свет. Горло дерет. Невозможно сказать хоть что-то. Дыхание с шумом вырывается из горла. Будто не он дышит. Не сам.  
Где я?  
Взгляд беспокойно бегает, зрачки расширяются от ужаса, пальцы цепляются за простынь. Приборы пищат, люди прибегают. Слишком ярко, слишком шумно, слишком больно.  
Лучше закрыть глаза.

_\- Давно не виделись, Ханамия._  
\- Слушай, я жаждал встречи с тобой.  
\- Я видел тебя на нашей игре. Ты решил не играть против Шиитоку?  
\- Да, что-то не так?  
\- Я не говорю, что это плохо. Просто мне это не нравится.  
\- Также честен, как и всегда. Отвратительно. Кстати, надеюсь, твоя травма скоро заживет. Я ведь беспокоюсь о тебе. 

Ханамия открыл глаза. Все еще ярко, лучше зажмуриться. Голова больше не болит так адски, но шевелиться все еще не получается. Больно, тяжело. Потерять контроль над телом – что может быть ужаснее? Невозможно поднять руку. Невозможно утереть с лица выступивший холодный пот. Невозможно не то, что встать, шевельнуть ногой не получается. Невозможно дышать самостоятельно. Снова этот мерзкий писк приборов. Ханамия пытается дернуться, пытается освободиться из оков беспомощности. Не получается. Снова люди. Снова темнота.

_\- Это же ваш мяч._  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Похоже ты в отличной форме.  
\- Да. Благодаря тебе. 

Ханамия открыл глаза. Все тот же яркий свет. Все тот же противный писк. Запах больницы.  
Почему я здесь?  
\- Как себя чувствуете?  
\- Где я? – голос звучит очень хрипло, почти не слышно.  
\- В больнице.  
Логично, черт побери. Ханамия сразу начинает злиться. А то он не понял, что в больнице, ведь у него дома такой же белый потолок и яркие лампы. И спит он обычно воткнув капельницу себе в вену. А за его сном наблюдает девка в белом халате, которая улыбается сейчас так счастливо, будто это любовь всей ее жизни очнулась, а не мерзкий Ханамия.  
\- По…почему я здесь? – каждое слово дается с трудом. «Где я?» - сказать было проще, но в ответ на этот вопрос сложно дождаться нормальных объяснений. Горло обжигает, язык не желает ворочаться. Полное бессилие. Бесит.  
\- Вас привезли после аварии, - с все такой же сладкой и учтивой улыбкой она тянется поправить ему подушку. – Вам не стоит разговаривать. Отдыхайте. Скоро силы вернутся, Вы идете не поправку.  
Серьезно? Отдыхать? Когда так трудно шевелиться, нельзя встать, когда собственное тело ощущается, как кусок литого свинца, который почему-то может чувствовать. Вот только чувствует одно – боль. Тупую, ноющую.  
Бесит.  
\- Отдыхайте? – прошипел Ханамия, хотя хотел бы крикнуть. Собрав все силы, он дернул рукой, вырывая случайно иголку из вены. – Отдыхайте? – он старается встать, изо всех сил старается. Девушка со сладкой улыбкой убегает. Минута и она снова рядом. С подмогой. Ханамию насильно укладывают обратно. Фиксируют.

_\- Ханамия, с днем рождения._  
\- Что?  
\- С днем рождения, - на лице Киеши сияет такая счастливая улыбка, что хочется выбить ему все зубы, только чтобы он больше не мог так улыбаться.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – Ханамия шипит. Ханамия бесится.  
\- Какая разница, - Киеши улыбается и сияет. – Держи.  
\- Что это? – брюнет подозрительно смотрит на подарочный пакет. – Бомба? Яд?  
\- Ну я же не ты, - смеется. Ему, кажется, нравится наблюдать за злостью и растерянностью Ханамии. – Прими его.  
\- Нет, - Ханамия разворачивается и уходит, чеканя шаг. 

 

Ханамия открыл глаза. Что за странные мысли. Почему именно этого придурка он вспоминает. Почему думает о нем, когда стоило бы подумать о себе.  
Макото вертит головой, осматривая палату. Он один, если не считать человека, что стоит возле его кровати и старательно что-то пишет в карту. Возле койки на тумбочке – небольшой букетик. Мерзость.  
\- Киеши притащил? – вопрос в пустоту, Ханамия кривит губы. Хочется выкинуть цветы, чтобы глаза не мозолили.  
\- Киеши… Киеши Теппей? Вы его имеете в виду? – неожиданно отзывается мужчина. Ханамия молчит. Кто кроме этого придурка мог притащить такой безвкусный букет? Прилип и никак не хочет отлипать. Какими еще словами надо его послать, чтобы, наконец, он понял, что без него Макото живется намного лучше.  
\- Киеши Теппей поступил одновременно с Вами. Он все еще находится в реанимации.  
\- Что? – вопрос вырвался против его воли. Мгновение на осознание. Еще мгновение и Ханамия резко сел в кровати.  
\- Ваш друг? – врач чуть наклонил голову набок, выражая сочувствие.  
\- Нет, я его ненавижу, - Ханамия шипит, в очередной раз выдерживая капельницу, теперь уже специально.  
\- Вам нельзя вставать! – врач бросается к нему, но Ханамия уже на ногах. Уже делает шаг к двери.  
\- Где он? – голос звучит ровно. – В какой палате этот идиот?! – он бы дошел к нему, если бы колени не подкосились, так что парень безвольно повис на подоспевшем враче.  
Нужно его увидеть.  
\- Он в реанимации, к нему нельзя, - мужчина старается уложить Макото обратно на кровать. – А если будете так себя вести, окажетесь там же.  
Отлично. Тогда я его увижу.  
Ханамия хватает врача за грудки, старается оттолкнуть от себя. Слабо. Он еще слишком слаб. Пальцы едва сжимаются в кулак.  
\- Черт, - отчаянно шипит Ханамия, предпринимая еще одну попытку вырваться. Бесполезно.

_\- Отпусти! – Ханамия кричит, дергается, не может вырваться из огромных теплых рук, которые обнимают его изо всех сил._  
\- Успокоишься и отпущу, - голос у Киеши как всегда ровный. Он давно уже научился справляться с чужими приступами бешенства. Слова в этих случаях бесполезны. Обнять и держать. И как бы Ханамия не кричал, как бы не вырывался, как бы не пытался ударить, стоит потерпеть, и он сдавался. Успокаивался.  
\- Отпусти, сука, - Ханамия ударил Киеши кулаком по ребрам. Намного слабее, чем мог бы. – Давно по колену не получал? – он всегда проходился по больному. Боль в колене уже давно не физическая. Боль от разбитой мечты – она намного тяжелее. – Не отпустишь – я тебе снова ногу сломаю.  
Киеши не отпускал. Ханамия не притрагивался к колену. Остывал. 

Ханамия открыл глаза.  
\- Где он? – первый вопрос медсестре, которая, кажется, постоянно была в его палате. Стоило прийти в себя – она тут как тут. Сладко улыбается. Заботливо поправляет подушку. Поворачивает уже зачахший букетик цветов более выгодной стороной.  
\- Где он? – Ханамия изловчился и поймал ее за руку, резко дернув к себе. Девушка взвизгнула и чуть не упала от неожиданности. – Мне надо его найти,- он отпустил тонкое девичье запястье и скатился с кровати, падая на колени. Найти. Надо его найти. Он где-то рядом.  
Ханамия оперся о кровать, поднимаясь на ноги. Оттолкнулся, оперся о стену. Шаг, второй к выходу. Найти, где он. Рядом, должен быть рядом.  
Почему его никто не останавливает? Всем наплевать? Тем лучше. Выход из палаты ближе. Пальцами цепляясь за стену, шаг, еще один. Колени подгибаются. Почему дверь так далеко, почему палата такая огромная.  
Упал. Черт.

_\- Что ты тут делаешь? Снова, - Ханамия скрестил руки на груди и сверлит взглядом Киеши, который якобы незаметно, а по факту бесцеремонно пробирается в квартиру Макото._  
\- Я принес поесть, - парень как всегда улыбается, потрясая белым пакетом.  
\- Иди жрать к себе домой.  
\- До меня далеко, а я сейчас хочу, - Киеши обнимает Ханамию и звонко чмокает в щеку. Брюнет отскакивает и машинально вытирает ладонью то место, к которому прикоснулись чужие губы. Пользуясь случаем, Киеши проходит в квартиру и сразу направляется на кухню. Почему-то его нереально сложно выгнать. Ханамия шипит, иногда кричит, всегда оскорбляет, обзывает последними словами, угрожает. Но Киеши ведет себя так, будто ничего этого не слышит. Неизменно остается.  
\- Придурок, - Ханамия закрывает дверь и идет за гостем на кухню. 

Ханамия открыл глаза. Уже лучше. С каждым днем он чувствует себя все бодрее. Он так и не помнит, что с ним случилось и почему он в больнице.  
Что с ними случилось и почему они в больнице.  
У разговорчивой медсестры удалось узнать, где лежит Киеши. Она так радовалась, что красавца-парня перевели из реанимации, а значит его жизни ничего не угрожает, что делилась этим со всеми подряд. Одним из этих всех оказался Ханамия. Он не предпринимал больше попыток сбежать – его неизменно ловили и водворяли обратно, укрепляя его послушание успокоительными или ремнями на руках – попросту привязывали к кровати. Пока не набрался достаточно сил, чтобы раскидать их всех, нужно действовать осторожно. Выведать новости. Номер палаты. Дождаться ночи.  
Ханамия осторожно спустился с кровати. Тишина. Он долго лежал, дожидаясь, пока обычная больничная суматоха стихнет. Уже не первая попытка сбежать из палаты, но как бы он ни старался, ему не давалось пролежать без сна достаточно долго. До этой ночи.  
Ханамия осторожно выскользнул за дверь – никого. На один этаж ниже – по лестнице, чтобы звяканье дверей лифта не привлекло дежурных. По длинному коридору, неслышно переступая босыми ногами по холодному кафелю. Нужная дверь.  
Кровать слишком мала для Киеши. Кажется, будто он занимает ее всю. Ханамия приблизился, на мгновение заглядывая в его лицо. Спит. Грудь тяжело вздымается под тонким больничным одеялом. Дыхание хриплое, тяжелое. Ханамия всегда старался не трогать Киеши, пока тот спит. Не задевать, лежать как можно дальше. Стоило подобраться ближе в поисках тепла, как Теппей, не просыпаясь, обнимал брюнета всеми руками и ногами, прижимая к себе. Не вырваться. Сейчас Ханамия тоже предпочел бы лечь на край, подальше, но больничная койка слишком мала даже для одного Киеши, что уж говорить про них двоих. Выбрав сторону, с которой было побольше места, Макото осторожно пристроился рядом. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Киеши снова сгреб его в свои объятия. Вдруг этому придурку станет больно. Макото пристроил голову на плече парня и осторожно положил руку ему на грудь, но Киеши тут же застонал, и брюнет решил, что не очень-то ему и хотелось обниматься. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он был на своем месте.

_\- Если заявишься ко мне еще раз, я сломаю тебе другую ногу, - Ханамия злобно смотрит на довольно потягивающего чай Киеши._  
\- Тогда мне будет еще сложнее уйти, - Теппей довольно улыбается и смотрит на парня поверх кружки. Отставляет ее. Приближается. – Есть намного более простой способ попросить меня остаться.  
\- Сломать обе ноги сразу? 

 

Ханамия открыл глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, - еле слышно прошептал Киеши, осторожно поглаживая парня по волосам. Будто боялся, что это сон и стоит потревожить, как он исчезнет. Ханамия по обыкновению скривился и уткнулся носом в плечо, прижался ближе.  
\- Как ты? – Киеши явно хотелось поболтать. Ханамии хотелось лежать вот так вечно. Конечно, лучше не в больнице. Но когда в палату проникли первые лучи рассвета, стало понятно, что Теппей выглядит не очень здоровым. Голова забинтована, с лица еще не до конца сошли синяки, а пластыри прикрывают глубокие ссадины. Он лежал не шевелясь: то ли боялся спугнуть такого спокойного брюнета, то ли шевелиться было больно.  
Зато медперсонал ничего не боялся.  
\- Что это вы тут устроили?! – раздался возмущенный женский голос. Та самая медсестра, что раньше так сладенько и учтиво улыбалась, теперь возмущенно смотрела на сладкую парочку. – Ханамия Макото, вернитесь в свою палату немедленно!  
\- Нет, - довольно лаконично ответил брюнет и вцепился пальцами в Киеши, не обращая внимания на его тихие стоны, не глядя в нахмуренное лицо.  
\- Я позову охрану!  
\- Да, вперед! – Ханамия хмыкнул. – Вырубите меня? Вколите успокоительное? Что? Что Вы сделаете?  
\- Я… - девушка растеряно замолчала. Ей не в первый раз приходилось сталкиваться с буйными, но тут не было драки, не было скандала. Он просто хотел быть здесь. – Я могу Вас перевести в эту палату. Если хотите.  
\- Не хочу, - на автомате выпалил Ханамия. Но вовремя вспомнил, что его «Нет» понимал как «Да» только один человек в этом мире. – Да, - он покрепче прижался к Киеши, совсем не возражая, чтобы его обняли крепко-крепко, всеми руками и ногами. Он в порядке. Это главное. Ханамия зарылся носом в изгиб шеи и глубоко вздохнул. Привычный аромат кожи еле улавливался через стойкий запах больницы.  
Так спокойно.

_\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – Макото вернулся с тусовки с друзьями и застал Киеши сидящим у двери._  
\- Бабушку… Ее в больницу забрали, - Киеши уставился на хозяина квартиры и улыбнулся. Все как обычно, только руки дрожат так, что это видно со стороны.  
\- И что ты делаешь здесь? Почему ты не в больнице мотаешь сопли на кулак? – парень прошел в квартиру, оставив дверь открытой. Не нужно было даже поворачиваться, чтобы убедиться – Киеши идет за ним.  
\- Не знаю. Я собрался в больницу, продуктов купил, хотя не знаю, что ей можно сейчас, - он растерянно смотрел на пакет в руке. – А потом оказался здесь.  
\- И сколько ты греешь порог моей квартиры своим задом? – Ханамия тяжело вздохнул. Ему хотелось отдохнуть. Зарыться под одеяло с книгой или сразу заснуть, а тут страдающий болван ему на голову свалился.  
\- Не знаю, - видимо, добиться от парня других ответов не представлялось возможным. Киеши сел за стол, все еще рассеянно сжимая в руке пакет с продуктами.  
\- Отцепись ты уже от него, - Ханамия достал с полки чай.  
\- Что? Извини, - Киеши мыслями явно был где-то далеко. Может, даже не осознавал, в чьей квартире сейчас находится. В какой-то момент приходить к Макото стало привычкой. Как план на день: принять душ, почистить зубы, сходить на занятия, выбесить Ханамию. Ханамия исправно бесился. Киеши исправно повторял все по списку.  
\- Чай, - торжественно возвестил Макото, грохая перед Киеши чашкой. – Надеюсь, ты обожжешься.  
\- Спасибо, - Киеши улыбнулся, сжимая горячую кружку дрожащими пальцами. Знакомый аромат. Его любимый чай. Как-то раз, примерно полгода назад, он притащил пачку такого к Ханамии. С тех пор чай не кончался.  
Макото внимательно за этим следил. 

Ханамия открыл глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, - тут же отреагировал Киеши, прижимая его к себе ближе.  
\- Ты вообще спишь? – брюнет поерзал и чуть не упал с узкой кровати. Пришлось уцепиться за чужое плечо и прижаться ближе.  
\- Я только проснулся, - Киеши привычно улыбался, как обычно зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, перебирая их.  
\- Тесно, - брюнет недовольно нахмурился, снова ерзая на кровати, стараясь не то отодвинуться подальше, не то прижаться еще теснее. Рука на груди Киеши – он больше не морщится от каждого прикосновения. На лице уже не было пластырей, только заживающие порезы – наверняка, останутся шрамы.  
\- Можем придвинуть твою кровать, - Теппей хмыкнул, чуть крепче обнимая парня. С ним всегда стоило сохранять осторожность. Вот он лежит спокойно, будто смиряясь с желанием Киеши постоянно обниматься, а вот вырывается, вскакивает с кровати, орет, ругается, но идет заваривать чай. Поэтому нравилось просыпаться раньше брюнета: если действовать осторожно, можно было подобраться к нему ближе и обнять, не разбудив. Киеши наслаждался этими моментами, не подозревая, что Ханамия просыпался каждый божий раз, но всегда притворялся спящим.  
\- Не можем, - голос брюнета звучал раздраженно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Она слишком тяжелая, - Ханамия тяжело вздохнул, как вздыхал всегда, когда Теппей задавал слишком глупые - по мнению Макото, конечно, - вопросы.  
\- Она же на колесиках.  
\- Заткнись, а, - брюнет демонстративно закрыл глаза и еле слышно выдохнул, - придурок. 

_\- Сколько ты тут сидишь на этот раз? – Ханамия отпихнул ногой Киеши с порога. Тот сидел на придверном коврике, подпирая спиной дверь и читая книгу. Будто не было в его жизни более важных дел, кроме как караулить брюнета._  
\- Недолго, - он пожал плечами и лучезарно улыбнулся, проходя за Макото в квартиру.  
\- Вот, - брюнет ткнул в нос Киеши раскрытой ладонью.  
\- Что это? – Теппей удивленно посмотрел на парня сверху вниз. С каждой секундой улыбка на его лице становилась шире и шире. Казалось, еще немного, и его довольная рожа треснет от счастья.  
\- Что, ключа никогда в своей жизни не видел? – Макото недовольно нахмурился. Пауза затягивалась. Становилось неловко.  
\- От чего этот ключ?  
\- От комнаты, где твои мозги хранятся. – Ханамия устало вздохнул. – Будешь сидеть постоянно на пороге, отморозишь себе что-нибудь, и твои друзья мне темную устроят. Скажут, я травмировал. Берешь или нет?  
\- Спасибо, Макото! – Киеши сгреб брюнета в охапку и приподнял над полом.  
\- Отпусти, придурок, - беззлобно огрызнулся Ханамия, думая о том, что впервые Киеши назвал его по имени. 

Ханамия открыл глаза. Теперь просыпаться было намного приятнее. На соседней койке еще спал Киеши. Брови сведены, пальцами цепляется за край одеяла. Наверное, плохой сон. Ханамия протянул руку и погладил парня по запястью, придвинулся ближе. Ночью он сделал небольшую перестановку в палате, и теперь его кровать стояла вплотную к кровати вновь приобретенного соседа. Киеши глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, - он тут же улыбнулся. Как-то незаметно вошло в привычку просыпаться на рассвете, пока еще вся больница спит. Во всяком случае за дверью их палаты царила полная тишина.  
\- Что ж ты вечно такой довольный с утра, аж противно.  
\- Потому что ты рядом, - Киеши так удивленно посмотрел на Макото, будто тот задал самый глупый вопрос в своей жизни.  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты так просто говоришь что-то подобное, - брюнет вздохнул и откатился подальше, уставившись в потолок. Почему некоторым людям так легко говорить о своих чувствах. Почему Ханамии кажется, что скажи он что-то подобное, это сделает его слабым и беззащитным. Да, может Киеши выглядит слабаком в глазах Ханамии, ведь тот знает, как можно его задеть посильнее, растоптать, смешать с грязью. Причинить такую адскую боль, что сломанное колено покажется ничего не стоящим пустяком. Но Киеши, зная все это, счастлив. И изо дня в день повторяет, что рад быть с Ханамией рядом. Может это и есть доверие? И Макото с каждым днем все меньше и меньше хочется причинить ему боль.  
\- Кстати, - Ханамия повернулся. – Что произошло? Почему мы здесь?  
\- А ты не помнишь? – Киеши удивленно посмотрел на него.

_\- Тебе надо в больницу, - Киеши ходит за Ханамией по пятам по его не такой уж и большой квартире._  
\- Отстань.  
\- Я бы отстал, но тебе надо в больницу, - заставить Киеши заткнуться – нерешаемая задача. Ханамия бьется над ней уже не первый год.  
\- Что ты как курица-наседка. Я ясно сказал, что никуда я не поеду, - последнюю фразу Макото практически выплюнул в лицо Киеши. Даже на носочки встал, чтобы лицо было ближе. Злобно посмотрел. Но всю сцену испортил очередной прилив тошноты. Брюнет резко сорвался в туалет.  
\- Тебе надо в больницу, - не унимался Киеши, наблюдая за тем, как Ханамию практически выворачивает наизнанку. – Сколько это уже продолжается? Два дня? Три? Я понимаю, что обниматься с белым другом тебе даже приятнее, чем со мной, но так нельзя, - Киеши было восхитителен в своем занудстве и настойчивой заботе.  
\- Отстань, - едва слышно прошипел Ханамия, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Нужно было встать и умыться. Даже непонятно, почему он так противился. Он просто не любил больницы. Ненавидел всеми фибрами души. А еще больше не любил, когда ему указывали, что делать. И почему-то вот так сидеть на коленях в туалете, резко срываться среди ночи с постели, казалось не так страшно, как поехать и сдаться на милость врачам.  
\- Если ты не поедешь в больницу, я вызову врача сюда.  
\- Тогда ты вылетишь в окно, - Ханамия вышел из уборной, толкнув Киеши плечом. Голова кружилась. Паршиво. С каждым днем хуже.  
\- Я не могу на это смотреть. Или ты едешь сам, или я несу тебя на ручках, как принцессу, - Киеши был непреклонен. 

_\- Здесь направо, - Макото старательно смотрел в окно машины, сжимая в руках пакетик. Казалось, что блевать уже нечем, но возможности организма иногда поражали._  
\- Но больница прямо, - осторожно сказал Киеши, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. Бесконечный спор закончился в его пользу, и это могло бы порадовать, если бы это был не спор, в котором сдался Ханамия.  
\- Поверни направо, блять. Там мой друг живет. Он обо мне позаботится.  
\- Ханамия, тебе надо в больницу, а не к другу, - Киеши пропустил укол мимо ушей. Хуже Ханамии только болеющий Ханамия. – И вообще, пристегнись.  
\- Я. Сказал. Направо, - не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Макото резко дернул руль вправо. Киеши не ожидал. Реакция не сработала. Он потерял управление.  
Машина вылетела на встречку. 

_Больно._  
Не было никакого эффекта замедленной съемки, никакая жизнь не пронеслась перед глазами. Только сильный удар, громкий скрежет.  
Ханамия открыл глаза. Он все еще в машине. По лицу течет что-то теплое.  
Больно.  
Он попытался пошевелиться, ноги зажаты намертво.  
«Киеши», - кричит Ханамия, не произнося ни звука. Повернуть голову – так сложно. Скосил глаза – вот он, рядом. Глаза закрыты, лицо все в крови. Одна рука все еще на руле, вторая – в районе живота брюнета. Пытался удержать? Защитить?  
Больно.  
Макото пробует шевелить руками. Пальцы в крови, кажется, все в крови. Через разбитое лобовое стекло в машину врывается холодный, осенний ветер. Тихо. Слишком тихо для довольно раннего вечера в огромном городе. Или это Ханамия ничего не слышит.  
«Киеши», - Макото шевелит губами в немом крике. Легкие обжигает, вся грудная клетка горит огнем. Больно сделать вдох, невозможно сказать ни звука. Он протягивает руку и едва касается лица Киеши. Его глаза закрыты. Не понятно, дышит ли он.  
«Киеши…» - пальца Ханамии скользят по щеке парня, падают ему на плечо. Надо выбираться. Надо что-то делать. Нельзя просто оставаться в разбитой машине.  
Но здесь так тепло и уютно.  
И уже почти не больно. 

Ханамия открыл глаза.  
Больно. Любое движение причиняет мучение. Болит каждый нерв, каждая клеточка тела. Глаза режет слишком яркий свет. Горло дерет. Невозможно сказать хоть что-то. Дыхание с шумом вырывается из горла. Будто не он дышит. Не сам.  
Ханамия поднимает руку, касается маски на своем лице.  
Нет, все не так. Он был в больнице, но ведь шел на поправку. И Киеши был рядом.  
Где он?  
Парень поворачивает голову, но натыкается только на кучу приборов и непонятных трубочек, которые теряются где-то в районе его кровати. Киеши нет. Но он ведь был. Был рядом. Их даже перевели в одну палату.  
\- Не двигайтесь, Вас только перевели сюда из реанимации, – рядом раздается вкрадчивый женский голос. Макото с усилием поворачивается. Не та медсестра, другая внешность. Все не так, как должно быть. Ханамия с ужасом осматривает палату. – Вы довольно долго провели без сознания, возможно дезориентация, провалы в памяти.  
\- Киеши, - маска мешает говорить.  
\- Вам нельзя напрягаться и волноваться, - она успокаивающе гладит его по голове, Ханамия дергается. Ощущения странные. Он поднимает руку и касается своих волос. Бинты. Руки в порезах. Воспоминания об аварии накрывают внезапно, единым махом, пытаясь выбить Макото из реальности. Он цепляется. Сдвигает маску с лица. Сейчас нет ничего важнее.  
\- Где Киеши? – уже более внятно говорит он.  
\- Киеши Теппей? – медсестра меняется в лице. Ханамия напрягается. Что-то не так.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - голос медсестры звучит тихо-тихо. Может нормально расслышать мешал шум крови в ушах Макото. – Он не выжил. Скончался после операции, не приходя в себя.  
Нет. Сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью. Дышать стало еще тяжелее. Глаза обожгло огнем и защипало. Это не может быть правдой.  
\- Авария была очень серьезной. Вас довольно долго доставали из машины, настолько она была повреждена.  
Все не так. Все ведь было хорошо. И общая палата. И пробуждение на рассвете, когда солнечные лучи только-только проникают в палату. Нет, не может быть. Эти слова, они не могут быть правдой. Киеши не мог просто так взять и уйти. Он не мог оставить Ханамию в этом мире. Он обещал быть рядом.  
Макото огрызался, ругался, шипел, но верил. И был спокоен. Он не один.  
А теперь. Придурок. Не сдержал обещание. Ушел, как и все всегда уходили.

_\- Тебе от меня не избавиться, - Киеши прижимается грудью к спине Ханамии и целует в висок._  
\- Это я уже понял, придурок, Макото не сопротивляется. Куда ему против таких больших и сильных рук. К тому же, в этих объятиях тепло.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Макото, - Киеши утыкается носом в затылок парня и счастливо улыбается. Как только можно быть таким счастливым, открывая свои чувства? Ханамии этого не понять. – Когда-нибудь и ты мне это скажешь.  
\- Разве что на том свете.  
\- Значит, и там я тебя найду, чтобы услышать это. 

Медсестра выбежала из палаты, что-то крича. Шум приборов превратился в какую-то бешеную какофонию громких звуков, пока не слились в один долгий писк. В палату вбежали люди.


End file.
